


Black and White Orgasms

by Omegathyst



Series: Imaginary Grumpy Lovers [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breakup, F/M, Female Reader, Imaginary Friends, Imaginary Lovers, Implied Ex-Girlfriend, Pansexual Reader - Freeform, Self-Esteem Issues, Trust Issues, depressed reader, imaginary sex, unhappy home life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst
Summary: The reader doubts if she'll ever love again, and Imaginary Arin, being the considerate person he is, helps her embrace pleasure again.





	Black and White Orgasms

“I fucked up.”

“Yeah, but the way they reacted was not okay. It’ll never be okay.”

You knew that you were playing with fire, imagining Arin Hanson in front of you. Hasn’t the thought of him only brought on longing, for something that’ll never happen?

“I don’t think I could ever love someone again.”

“You still love me, don’t you?”

“Perhaps I’ve lost sight of that, what if you just turn on me like everyone else?”

“You know I won’t do that.”

“Right, cause you’ll say whatever I want you to. I’m **_fucking poison,_ **why can’t you and Dan leave me the hell alone?”

Arin stared at you in shock, but you weren’t the least bit surprised. Took him long enough to-

“You’re wrong.” Arin insisted. “You’re special, I’ve always told you that. If that cunt refuses to satisfy you, **_I will.”_ **

“Arin, you don’t-”

And there goes your imagination again, with Arin lunging at you and tossing your shirt off with a few clumsy hand movements. He licks and sucks at your nipples, pushing down your pants.

“Oh sweetheart, you’ve always had a weak spot for us.” Arin snickered, pulling away from your breasts. “How long have you been fantasizing about us? You can chase all these real people, but they don’t get you like **we** do.”

You felt tempted to correct Arin, that you still had friends that listened and wanted to make sure you were okay. But at the same time, you just wanted to give into sin like you used to.

“You’re not her, though.” You sighed, staring into Arin’s beautiful eyes.

“Jesus Christ, **_forget her!”_ ** Arin whispered. “I know you, Dan knows you, and _you_ know you. Staying in that relationship would’ve made you miserable.”

“I know.” You whimpered. “You don’t think I’ll find anyone else?”

“I...don’t know, I want you to.” Arin admitted. “But at the same time, I don’t want them to hurt you. You’re my precious princess, I’d hate for you to get burned again.”

“Thanks.” You kissed Arin’s forehead. “I feel bad for sending Dan away.”

“You can apologize later, he’ll understand.” Arin slowly stroked your clit. “Right now, I want to make you feel good about yourself again.”

Suddenly, your imagination turned into a storm of pleasure that your past love denied to you. You imagined Arin impaling you, thrusting you into a world of euphoria that you thought was gone. Kisses, trailing down your neck and down your arms. You **_missed_ **this.

The world shook in black and white as you orgasmed, bringing you some relief from the turmoil that you’ve endured.

“I wish I could move out, leave behind everything.” You sighed, crawling into the covers. Arin joined you, and leaned his head against yours.

“I know.”


End file.
